The Second Daugter
by ElizabethCullen08
Summary: What if Esme got a power to let vampires have kids? She accidentally lets Bella have another daughter, and this is her story. Try it out! My first story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hi everybody! I know that this is not in the real story, but give it a try! This is my first story, so please be nice! **

**Thanks! **

**Disclaimer!: I (unfortunately) do not own _The Twilight saga_.**

Bella's POV:

The day my first daughter was born, I saw her only momentarily before a great amount of pain hit me. With my second daughter, it was exactly the same. Although, this pain was slightly different. At first, I didn't really know how it happened.

It started out as a normal day. Edward had left with Emmett and Jasper to go hunting. Nessie and I had gone hunting with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, while Carlisle was at home reading in his study. We started of near the house and worked our way through the thick, lush green forest near the main house. There were a series of streams and creeks that we jumped over with ease.

It had been two years since Nessie was born, and it was now 2008. It was still winter, just about to change into spring. While I was running, I started to feel really tight around my stomach and all of the sudden, as I was running, something slipped out of me. At first, I though it was one of my solid organs that haven't moved in two years. But once I smelled the blood, my throat set on fire.

I ran away, afraid that I would hurt the small little life that came out of me, without me knowing it. No one dared to follow me. I ran straight towards the far mountain, I don't know why.

Alice's POV:

I saw it. I saw the small little baby crying, laying in on a bed of cold pine needles and damp dirt. I smelled it's blood, it smelled slightly like Bella's human blood, but there was something that I had never smelled before in my life. How did this happen.

Bella raced by me without looking back. She was probably scared that she would hurt it. Esme followed her, trying to figure out where she was going. As I got closer, Rosalie picked up the baby. "It's a girl", she said with a small smile coming over her features. The baby wiggled, trying to find some sort of warmth, or her mother.

Rosalie and I took the baby and Nessie, who looked worried, back to the house. "What's wrong with mommy aunt Alice?", Nessie asked me. I was about to answer her, but as I though about it, I wasn't quite sure what had happened myself.

Rosalie took the baby to Carlisle, I was walking right behind her. When we entered his study, his head shot up and he said, "Rosalie, where did you get that baby? I recognize her scent". "Bella gave birth to her while we were hunting. She ran away. Esme went to follow her.

Carlisle examined the baby. She looked beautiful. She had short, copper colored hair on her head, and er features greatly resembled Bella, yet her features were dominated with Edward's. She looked like Nessie, but compared to this baby, Nessie looked more like Bella than the baby. She wouldn't open her eyes, like she was waiting for her mom and dad.

As Carlisle's cold fingers ran over her silky skin, she sat there, quietly, only making a little noise whenever we mumbled Bella or Edward's names. How did I not see this coming? Maybe she is like Nessie. My thoughts were interrupted when Carlisle stated something that made them even more complicated.

" She has a bit of Edward's human blood. It seems impossible, but maybe there was some genetic mix up with the sperm and egg cells. This baby is incredible. She boggles my mind." he said. He had question in his eyes. I knew my adoptive dad well, and I know that the simple thought of a mystery excites him.

Esme returned just a few minutes later with Bella. Nessie stayed in the corner of Carlisle's office. That is when Bella met her second daughter.

**So…? Is it any good? There will be at least a few more chapters. If you would like a series out of this story please let me know! **

**Sorry for the shortness! This is sort of a Preview!  
**

**~ Elizabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi! Since I had a snow day today, I am hoping that I will be able to get a third chapter up soon. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Without you, I would have no idea how to write!Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

Bella's POV:

I walked into Carlisle's office/study, all eyes were on me. Everybody in the room seemed to question whether I was going to "flip out" or not. I remember when Ness was born everybody watched me with every move I made for the first few months of her life. Was this going to be the same way?

Everything was silent as I stared at the hushed, sleeping baby lying on a soft nest of blankets. The silence was first interrupted by Carlisle, who seemed to want to know medically how this is even possible. "Bella, how are you feeling? How did you not know about the baby? Didn't you feel anything the past few weeks?" he asked, curiosity clinging to every word.

Honestly, I can say I had absolutely no idea how this even happened. On the other side of the room I saw Rose, Alice, and Ness standing with the same curiosity as Carlisle. What was I supposed to say? Esme, who was standing slightly behind me, cleared her throat, which I would have ignored, if she were human.

Since nothing seemed to come to my mind, I simply stood there, absorbing my surroundings, and looking at the precious little baby. Finally, Esme spoke up, "Um, sweetheart, I think I may know how this happened." I didn't know that she was addressing me until she stroked my long brown hair, soothingly.

"A few weeks ago, I started to feel very maternal. Like, something hit me, all of the sudden. It was when all of the adults were spending time with each other, and Jake had left for his school trip to Denmark. Nessie seemed all alone, and I wished that she had someone to play with. Someone who she could play with that had similar 'gifts'. I think that I may have discovered my 'special gift'. I think that I can help vampires have children." with that statement, the room burst into a frenzy of questions.

"Oh mom, this is wonderful! I'm so excited! Now you can have the baby you always wanted!" Alice squeaked. "How does this happen, after all of the years that we have tested science again and again…" Carlisle rambled. "Now Emmett and I will be able to have a child just like Nessie and-" Rosalie stopped mid-sentence when the little baby that was nearly forgotten by everyone except me, started to cry.

Its cry was not like anything I have ever heard. Nobody quiet clarified with me was the gender was, I assumed by the soft, chime like sound to her cry, that it was a girl. How was I going to handle her and Nessie? How would Edward feel when he came home to find that his wife had accidentally had another baby and he had another daughter?

I guess the first step to that was taking care of the baby. I slowly went over to the baby; everybody was watching my every move. I wasn't sure how it would feel to have another baby. Then, all of my fears fell away when I picked her up and held her close to my skin. It was like there was a connection that completed my life. I felt this way when I had Ness, but now, I truly feel complete.

She stopped crying right as I touched her. Ness came over and hugged me, and asked "Mom, will she live with us?" Everybody laughed at that. "Yes, this is your sister. Wait, what will we name her?" This thought popped suddenly into my head. How is this going to work?

**Is this chapter any good? I hope that it is OK! I feel like my writing is really bad in this chapter! If you have any advice, please tell me! Have a great day! **

**~ Elizabeth **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi! I hope that last chapter was good! This chapter is still really short, so sorry! 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. L

***The same day as last chapter***

**Edward's POV:**

**After a long week of hunting, it was finally Thursday, the day I would return to my Bella, the love of my life, and my beautiful daughter Renesmee. Jasper, Emmett, and I had all had a great time just hunting the whole week, but after a few days without the girls, we were a bit irritable. **

**As we approached the house, just a few yards away, I smelled something that startled me, a wavering scent that was split in time. I remember one vaguely, from my human life, and another, that I had hoped I never had to smell ever again. Blood. Not just any blood, but my Bella's blood. **

**When the scent hit me, an electric shock went through me, and I could tell the guys smelled it to because the speed in all of our steps increased by a couple miles per hour. Now we were all anxious and we ran as fast as possible to the main house. **

**We didn't bother announcing ourselves as we practically broke down the expensive glass door, I sensed everybody was upstairs. I ran into Carlisle's office, and came face to face with a scene that changed my life, forever.**

**Bella's POV: **

**I had to get used to it at first, but after a few minutes, my baby fell asleep in my arms. She was just like Nessie, she was perfect. She had so many similarities with Edward. Carlisle had a reasonable hypothesis about how I became pregnant without knowing it. He would wait until Edward and the other guys got home to tell us though. **

**Rosalie and Alice were staring at the baby over my shoulder, they would coo at her every time she stirred in her sleep. Nessie sat near the baby's head and would trace little circles with her finger on the top of her head. The baby seemed to like it, almost as comforting to have her sister around as it was to have me. **

**I was still in Carlisle's office, the baby had been wrapped in a knitted afghan, and was now settled in Nessie's old basinet. All was content until I heard the men approaching the house and then coming up the stairs. Edward burst into the room coming straight over to me and Ness, making sure that we were ok. **

**Rosalie, Alice and Esme has all stepped in front of the baby, just in case. After he was sure that Ness and I were ok, he actually absorbed his surroundings, and noticed the baby's scent. And then, as if he hadn't already scoped through everybody's mind already, Nessie showed him the events of the morning. **

**I wasn't sure how he would take it as I watched his expression change. He looked at me and he smiled. I couldn't believe it! I was so worried that he wouldn't want the baby. "Can I see her?" he asked. "She is right over there", I said pointing to the basinet in the corner of the room. **

**The girls stepped aside and he looked in at his daughter for the first time. She was still asleep. When he picked her up, she woke up, and for the first time since she was born, she opened her eyes. "Elizabeth", he mumbled as looked into her eyes.**

**I had never seen anything like it. Her eyes were not the chocolate brown, like me or Nessie, but a bright emerald green. Everybody gasped at their beauty. "I think we should name her after my mother. She has her eyes." Edward said quietly. I completely agreed, there could not be any other name that fit her better. **

**So, we named her Elizabeth Masen Cullen, after Edward's mother. **

**This is yet another chapter, and I feel like my writing is rubbish! Does anybody have any suggestions for me? Have a good day! **

**~ Elizabeth **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry it has been so long since there has been any updates! I have been so busy with school! Well, hope you like this! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own The Twilight Saga! **

Bella's POV:

Elizabeth was growing, but still she is so small. Her hair is a bit longer and the coppery color is more evident than before. Unlike Nessie, she prefers human food over blood, however she still is temped when she smells it.

Edward is very excited since she seems to have a strong liking for the piano. Whenever he plays it, she starts to hum along. Although she is still very small, her intellectual growth is almost as fast as Nessie's, if not faster.

Rosalie and Emmett are her godparents, while Alice and Jasper are Renesmee's. Emmett (much to my dismay) has taken her out while he was going hunting. After a close call, and a very "verbal" threat by Edward, he never did that again.

Esme used her power on Rosalie, and she was now pregnant as well. Alice and Jasper decided that they would wait a few years before they had a child of their own.

I was nervous that Renesmee would become jealous, but I think since Jacob was there to give her all of the attention she needed, she is alright.

When we decided to tell the wolves, we met in the clearing with Sam's pack and Jacob's. Everybody was shocked to hear about Liz, and they weren't sure whether or not they should trust her. Until…

Embry. I could have killed him right then and there! He imprinted on my little baby. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that without his imprint, the packs might have considered killing her and calling her dangerous.

**So, this is what you have missed in little Elizabeth Masen Cullen's life lately! Sorry it is so short! I'll try to get another chapter up soon. This was sort of a refresher chapter. Just to get you back into the story! Thanks for your cooperation! **

**~ Elizabeth **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey! I am so sorry! You guys are the best readers ever! I am still continuing the story as long as you want to read it! **

**This is a little while after Elizabeth's birth. She is just starting to walk, yet she can talk in full sentences, like Nessie. The amount of "vampire inheritance" is to be explained later. **

**Rosalie's POV**

My son was born on April 12, 2008. I can't believe I have a baby. His birth was a lot like that of Lizzy's, except this time, Emmett wouldn't let me hunt. He made Carlisle bring blood from the hospital's blood bank.

I was just walking around in the middle of the day. Emmett and the others were scattered around the house doing their usual. Renesmee was as day school and Edward and Bella were playing with Liz. Carlisle was reading in his office while Esme and Alice were going through Bella's closet to update her wardrobe.

Then, he came. He was so small, but he was strong. I could smell his blood, and so did everybody else because they came running in. I didn't run. I just picked him up and held him.

He was born with almost a full head of dark curly hair, with dimples on his little face. We named him William after Emmett's father.

Today was a little over two months after he was born. He has grown at a rapid speed and was already walking and talking. Lizzy has grown as well, she was now running around and playing with Will and Ness. Embry always keeping an eye on her.

Everything was calm and quiet for some time. Our life was quite complete.

Until…

**I know it is EXTREMELY short, but I am having major writers block. Maybe you guys can help me. If you have any suggestions please send me a message! **

**~Elizabeth **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it has been soooooo long since I have last updated! I have been swamped with schoolwork! Anyway, I have a few different ideas on where this story could go. So, I threw the ideas into a hat and picked one. So here is the pick…Enjoy! **

Bella's POV:

There was one thing I am certain about my youngest daughter Elizabeth: she has a gift. It is very similar to Edward's, except it also works like my own. She can read minds, and she can block her father from reading her thoughts (she is however liable to the other vampire's gifts), and she can send out her own thoughts to other people without touching them.

We found this out when she would call for me in the middle of the night, but Edward said that he did not hear her. Like Nessie, she never cried unless something was truly wrong. Like when she got her hand caught in the clip lock in her crib.

So when she started crying and screaming one night, we knew something was wrong.

The Volturi.

They had not learned of Esme's gift, and when the guard had come to inspect, they saw Lizzy and Will, and they assumed that they were immortal children. I guess they took it the wrong way because they came back to kidnap them both. All of us, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jazz, Emmett, Edward, and especially Rosalie and I raced after them through the woods and all the way to the Oregon border, by then, they were miles ahead.

The only way we could get them back was to go to Italy. Rosalie was fuming with anger all the while dry sobs pouring out of her. I had my face buried in Edward's chest, afraid to show my face to my family and my daughter. Emmett and Edward were so angry that their already rock hard muscles seemed to be rippling out of their granite skin.

When we arrived back at the main house, there was a note written in neat script waiting on the coffee table.

_Dear Cullens,_

_We, as the Volturi, see your immortal children as a threat, yet upon our arrival, we noticed that they do have a small amount of blood in their veins. And a beating heart. We will not dispose of them as long as you never come to get them. They will be trained in the Volturi guard and learn their place. Don't try to get them back or they will be killed. In consideration to our last meeting we spared the bronze haired girl. Consider it a peace treaty and count yourself lucky._

_Volturi Guard_

By the end of Carlisle reading the letter both Rosalie and I were on the floor, bawling as much as a vampire could. I would never see those beautiful emerald green eyes, or her wavy copper colored hair.

I didn't care what the note said, I would get my baby back, and I knew Rosalie was thinking the same thing because a sly smile came over her features.

When we told the wolves what happened both Jake and Embry were more than willing to help out, along with the other wolves of the two packs. But no one was more upset than Embry. He would constantly run away in wolf form for a few hours, and he must have been screaming because none of the other wolves would want to phase while he was running.

We would have to wait a long time to plot out a plan. It was going to be risky, but we had to ensure both Will and Lizzy's safety.

Honestly, nobody was really sure this would end happily.

**Author's note: Hey! This is a very big chapter, however not in length, but importance. Thanks for sticking with me you guys! **

**~Elizabeth**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I am so excited about this chapter! Yay! I hope I have lived up to the thousands of other Twilight Fanfiction authors. If you have any constructive criticism, please don't hesitate to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga! I wish I did! **

*** 2 years later!***

Edward POV:

It had been two years since I had seen those beautiful emerald eyes, or Emmett and Rose had seen Will's bright blue eyes. Since Renesmee now looks like a fifteen year old, we estimated that both Will and Liz look about thirteen.

Our plan was carefully put into place soon after the two year anniversary of their kidnapping. We found that they were trained to be killers, yet they would not drink blood. Both Liz and Will were allowed to leave the castle twice a month to go shopping or to go site seeing.

One of vampires from the Amazon coven agreed to "join" the volturi guard to spy on their everyday life. He reported that Elizabeth remembers most of her family. Especially her parents and her sister. Will remembers his parents, they both know that they are related.

With this information, we planned to go to a small village outside of Volterra on a day that both of them were outside of the city. They usually had off on the first and third Saturdays of the month.

At the Galileo Galilei Airport, the airport closest to Volterra, I got a car rental. Only Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Embry and I had come to Italy, while the rest of the family stayed at home and waited for information. We rented two cars. We were about forty miles from Volterra, and forty miles from Elizabeth and Will.

We sped off for thirty-two miles, until a Lamborghini Reventon sped by us. The driver then made an abrupt stop about a quarter of a mile ahead. We sped up until we were about twenty feet away from each other.

A girl stepped out of the car. She had sun glasses on, and her hair flowing copper was pulled back into a pony tail. She took off her sunglasses. Her eyes were emerald green. Bella ran towards her and hugged her. "Mom?" the girl asked.

Elizabeth. I ran over and hugged my daughter for the first time since she was just a baby.

Just then, a Bugatti Veyron came speeding down the road, and stopped right next to Elizabeth's car. A young man stepped out of the car. Rosalie gasped. It was Will.

Embry's POV:

She was beautiful. Her black skinny jeans and white and red tank top showed the flawless features of her body. She still looked to young to drive, yet she was intelligent and very bright.

I don't know if she still remembers me, she may even have a different boyfriend. I wouldn't impose. I just needed to know that she was safe.

Even thought I didn't think she would remember, she ran over to me and hugged me. Then she looked into my eyes. And without her speaking, she sent her thoughts to mine. "I missed you Embry" she thought. "I missed you too" I thought back.

I was lost in her eyes. Long enough until Will reminded Liz that they had to return to the castle by five. She had to leave, but I would see those beautiful eyes again.

**AWWW! Embry got Liz back! This is our first look at a semi-grown up Elizabeth! How exciting! This is probably really bad writing, but I tried to do it quickly for you guys! **

**~Elizabeth **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I am so excited that I got time to write this chapter! I think my writing is really bad because I am usually so worried about getting the story out of my head that I leave out key details. So I apologize. Here is the next chapter! Elizabeth's first POV!**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the Twilight Saga.**

Elizabeth POV:

_I can't believe it! I saw my parents_. My thoughts were spinning as I drive along the narrow road that leads to the Volturi castle. My hands tightly gripping the wheel, making my knuckles show vigorously underneath my pale skin.

_My mom, my dad, and my Embry, but not my sister. What am I supposed to tell them about Alec? _Aro had played matchmaker with us. His "son" Alec, and his "sweet Joy". I always hated that name, Joy, that he gave me after he "adopted me".

As I pulled my car into the extensive garages in the castle, Will followed me in. Aro had put him with Jane. How fitting. However, he loves her. He was renamed Aaron, sort of a play on Aro's own name.

Although they constantly tried to tell us that our mothers died giving us life, we knew who we came from. And now, something is going to happen about it.

Once inside the castle, we were summoned into the throne room, as some of other guards would call it. Somehow, I knew that they found out about our little reunion with our families.

Right away, Aro signaled for Felix and another guard to grab us. There was no use fighting it anymore. We let them grab us, and they walked us closer to the three brothers seated in the front of the room.

Jane and Alec were not present. No help there. " So, we heard you two ran into some…old friends, today. Were you planning on doing anything to jeopardize our…powerful, alignment.

My head hung low, and my shield was up. Aro walked over to me and said, "My sweet Joy, why would you do this?" What he did next surprised me.

Will"s POV:

The next moment, Aro used his vampire strength to tear off one of Liz's arm, of course Liz, being a vampire, made it slightly less painful, but she still let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Now, Joy my dear, are you going to run away with your old friends?" he asked. Liz's head still hung low, afraid to look at his face. "I… I don't know. They were just driving, and I just stopped to day hi, I didn't plan anything!" She said shakily.

Next, Aro tore off Liz's head. I screamed at him. " What did you do? All she did was see her family!". As soon as this came out of my mouth, I regretted it. I knew that Liz would be okay, as long as they didn't burn her body.

Aro, fire burning in his eyes, walked over to me. "Well, Aaron. We are your family. And until you two realize that, her head will stay severed. I was about to scream at him when Alec burst through the doors.

" What did you do to her?" he screamed. I always knew I liked that boy. With one swift movement, Alec took off Aro's head, and then made his way over to Marcus and Caius.

Since Felix and Demetri were good friends with Alec, they actually helped. Felix let go of me, and I ran over to Liz. The events that were taking place in the room were just a blur around me as I tried to help my motionless cousin.

Instead of trying to put her head back on, I simply cover her with my body. Everything was blurry, I could smell the venom in the room, and the smell of burning vampire. After it got quiet, I looked up, and the bodies of the three brothers were burning. Everything was quiet.

I noticed Alec was also burning in the fire. Liz was going to be so upset. I slowly try to stand up, and the remaining members of the guard, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, and some others soak in what just happened.

I try to put Liz's head back on, and her granite skin around her neck, and her arm, starts to fuse together. As she begins to regain consciousness, I realize that she may have some scarring where her body was torn.

She looked up at me, and I give her a sympathetic smile. She looks around in shock, and then notices Alec. I didn't know what to say.

Alice POV:

I saw the events unfold at the castle, I didn't see what happened to my neice and nephew, but after tracking Aro's thoughts. Things got ugly.

I told the rest of the clan about what I saw, and we all agreed in unison that we would not go along with the plan. To let things settle down before anything happened.

**Author's Note: Hey! So, this is an action packed chapter. I hope this is the right way to go with the charecters! Please Rate and Review! I need some help! **

**~ Elizabeth **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Thank you to all of the faithful readers. This may not be the most popular story, but thanks for reading! Here is the next chapter! **

**P.S. Here is a description of Elizabeth, since we do not get a really good picture of how she is "built":**

**Elizabeth Masen Cullen**

_Slender body, with long copper colored hair, like an aged penny_

_Wavy and then curls elegantly at the bottom._

_Emerald green eyes (when human) _

_Gold eyes (when a vampire)_

_She can control herself: she can switch to human form, and become a vampire when ever she wants. When she wants to be a vampire, the venom in her body goes through her veins, and when she wants to be human again, her heart pumps blood through her veins. _

_She can be completely drained of blood by another vampire, but the only way she can die is if she is ripped apart and burned. _

_In her human form, she is clumsy, like Bella, in a vampire state she can read minds like Edward, but also has a shield, and can transfer her thoughts to other people, without touching them._

_Still following me? Ha ha! _

_She has a strong relationship with her father, and she is a total daddy's girl. _

_She gets along well with her sister, Renesmee, who is a lot like their mother, whereas Liz is more like Edward. _

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the Twilight Saga!**

Elizabeth's POV:

I was devastated. I mean, Embry was my soul mate and all. But those two years, I didn't know if I would ever see him again. I fell for Alec, I fell hard. Now, he is gone.

I know that he sacrificed himself trying to avenge me with Aro and the brothers. He shouldn't have done that. I missed him. Everything else was a blur around me.

The power was now shifted to the guard. Nobody was really a "supreme" ruler anymore. Now the guard just acted as police now and then. I couldn't stay at the castle anymore. It hurt to much to even think of something that reminded me of him.

Will and I decided to go to the United States. To see our family. And stay with them. Maybe get to know our family a little better. It is to painful to stay here.

Once Will said his goodbyes to Jane, we left.

***TWO DAYS LATER***

Elizabeth's POV:

We had our cars sent over in an express military style plane, so when we arrived at the Seattle Airport, I grabbed my car and drove. Will did the same. We drove until we were just outside of Forks. Being that we grew up in Italy, we did not exactly know how to follow the American speed limits. I got around eight tickets on the four hour drive to the welcome center just outside of Forks.

"Hey Will?" I asked, not sure what I was going to ask. "Hey Liz…what's up?" He asked sarcastically. "Well, I'm not sure if I want to go home. I mean, do you remember the story of my mom? How she wanted to "cliff dive", I want to do that…"

Will stood there, almost in shock, if a vampire could be. "No, no no no no. You are coming home and seeing your family! What will I tell them if I come home and you don't? Your dad will kill me, your boyfriend will kill me!" He practically screamed.

I winced at the word boyfriend. "Sorry, but most of all, I will miss you. You were with me the whole time in Italy. We grew up together. Please?"

"No Will, I have to do this. I- I just need some time, time to think. Tell them I will come back soon. Tell them I love them." I said this as I hugged his goodbye, and ran into the nearby woods. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that I wanted to go.

I ran, I closed my eyes and ran. I used my vampire hearing and other senses to see where I was going. I kept running. What was I thinking? How could I just leave Will like that? These thoughts ran through my head, until I stopped abruptly. There was a soft, yet fierce growl from just a few feet away.

Will's POV:

I drove as fast as I could. Lizzy just left me, I had to get home. I missed my parents, I missed my cousin Nessie, and I missed the familiar smells and sights of Forks, Washington. I remembered the address clearly, so when I got to the long winding drive, I turned and carefully navigated the long driveway.

As I turned off the ignition, I ran to the front door. Do I knock? Do I just walk in and say 'I'm Home!'? I decided to walk in, and see who was the first person I would see. As I walked into the front room, I smelled the scent of my mother, and my father, and the other family members living there. I walked up the stairs silently, until I came to a room filled with a wide array of entertainment systems.

There were three people in the room, my mother, aunt Bella, and grandma Esme. "Hello?" I said cautiously. My mother immediately stood, and stared at me with love in her eyes. "Will!" she exclaimed and came over faster than a bullet to hug me.

"I missed you so much mom!" I said as I hugged her back. Esme came over and hugged me as well, saying that it was great to have you back. "Where is Elizabeth?" aunt Bella asked.

"Um, she said she would be here soon, she said that she needed time to think." I said, not ready to see her reaction. My father came into the room, and didn't notice me until my mom hissed "Emmett, are you going to greet your son?". My father then smiled the biggest smile I ever saw and gave me a crushing hug.

"Oh my God, we saw what happened and that to those freaks are dead!" He said. I then proceeded to be bombarded with a ton of questions concerning Liz and I. Soon the entire family was coming in to see me. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward still had a pang of sadness in their eyes, but Renesmee was glad to see me.

Elizabeth's POV:

… _I stopped abruptly. There was a soft, yet fierce growl from just a few feet away._

I turned to see a giant wolf, standing almost five feet away. I turned and climbed up a tree, high enough so that it couldn't get to me. I looked back down, and sure enough it was trying to get up the tree as well. I realized that it was one of the pack members. 'Maybe they know Embry!' I thought.

"Hi, relax, I am not here to hurt anyone. Please, um, I'm half human, um, I know what you are, uh…uh, Embry Call, do you know him? I started my heart to so it could pump blood and so the wolf could hear it.

It then ran into the trees just a few yards away, and the person who emerged I was familiar with. "Jacob…? Is that you? I haven't seen you in forever! I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Cullen, do you recognize me?". My heart was now pumping fresh blood through my veins.

Since I was returning to my human state, I was much more clumsy, and ultimately fell out of the tree. "Ow!" I landed on a tree root. "Hey, your another little Bella, aren't you?" he said. I giggled as he leaned down to inspect my now bruised ankle.

"Ouch! That hurts." I stated as I tried to stand on it. "Well, how did you get here? Why aren't you at the house?". I told him my story, and then he insisted on carrying me to the house.

"Wait, Jacob! What if they don't want me back right now?" I said nervously. "Believe me! They have been waiting for you. They love you, and they miss you! And Ness really misses you, so as and obligation to her, I must take you home!" he stated quite sarcastically.

He climbed the stairs of the old white mansion, and knocked on the door. Well, you can guess by what my father's thoughts were when he saw his long lost daughter, hurt, and in the arms of his elder daughter's boyfriend. However he was more interested in the fact that I was home.

"Oh my God, are you hurt?" he asked as he took me from Jake's arms and walked me into the house with a plethora of gasps and questions from the other houseguests. Everything happened in a fast paced blur.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **

**So, this is longer than the others! Do you like it? I worked really hard on this chapter! I must have done it over about thirteen times! Hope you like it! **

**~ Elizabeth **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey, This was really hard to write! So I hope it meets your standards! Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW! **

Elizabeth's POV:

I was carried into the room by my father, who I now remember to be very overprotective. My aunts, uncles and adoptive grandparents were surprised by my entrance. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were the most surprised, since they had not seen me since the night I was taken by the Volturi.

"I'm fine, Dad, really." I said, embarrassed by all the attention that was uncharacteristically focused on me. I felt the warmth of my fresh blood, pumping faster and quickly through my veins. A sudden burst of warmth on my cheeks told me that I was blushing.

My uncle Emmett burst out a loud clamor of laughs. "Another little Bella!" he exclaimed. Why does everybody keep saying that? Am I really that similar to my mother? "Yes Elizabeth, your mannerisms are just as your mother's." my father said.

Where did that come from? Oh… "I can read minds too!" I said. "Yes" he replied. Everything was coming back to me now, my mother, my father. Everybody I knew before I was taken. I suddenly felt relieved that I had come home.

I was then re-introduced to everyone by Will. "Liz, these are my parents, Emmett and Rosalie, and they are also your godparents." he said. "Hi" I squeaked out. "Then there is our Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper…" he told me pointing out the couple sitting in the love seat to my right.

"Elizabeth, you must be into all the latest fashions since you lived in Italy! I can't wait to go shopping with you!" Aunt Alice practically screamed. Oh no, I hated shopping! How could I tell her no?

My father chucked and said "It's okay Lizzie, she can't make you go!" "Then here is our grandparents: Carlisle and Esme." Will finished. "It's so nice to have you back!" Grandma Esme came over and gave me a hug.

After that, they wanted to hear about our ordeal in the Volturi Guard. It was painful to talk about, but being trained by the other vampires, I could cover my emotions with ease. So after we told them about how I got head torn off, I showed them the slight pink scar around my neck and arm.

My parents immediately filled their heads with guilt and sadness. I could hear their endless apologies in my mind. I felt bad, it wasn't their fault. Just as they were loathing in pity, my sister finally came over and gave me a hug.

"I missed you so much 'Lizbeth, now mom and dad will be happy again!" Renesmee said. "I missed you too, 'Nesmee." I said. So I was home, with my family. I was finally happy, until I remembered what happened. I missed Alec, but now I also longed for Embry.

**Author's Note: So, this is a bad chapter, but I felt bad it had been so long, so, here you go! Tell me how you think! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~ Elizabeth **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hi Everybody, sorry I haven't uploaded in like a year, but I've been really busy. So, I just saw Breaking Dawn Pt 2, and it was great! So, since I am having Twilight withdraw, I thought I might write! I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, I only own Will and Elizabeth! **

Elizabeth POV:

After my ankle felt better, my grandmother Esme made me, Ness, and Will dinner. I remember now how great a cook she was. My parents sat with me while I ate, and we talked about what happened with the Volturi.

"They let me out twice a month, and that's about it. I had a fountain right outside of my window, and I used to climb out there at night. I never tried to leave any other times. Aro was touchy about us leaving, well, you know, last time he tore my head off." I said, which I later regretted.

Mom said "Elizabeth, I am so sorry that that happened to you. I would do anything to protect you, I hope you know that." I nodded, as my father pulled out a small box. "We wanted to give this to you before, but we didn't want to interrupt you. This is a locket, it is similar to the one that we gave your sister when she was younger. And this right here is the Cullen crest. You had a blanket with that design on it, but they took it when they took you…" He spoke softly.

"Yeah, I still have that actually, it's in my suitcase", I said, examining the front of the locket. I was a dazzling gold ,with the words "Plus que ma propre vie" scrawled on the front in an elegant script. On the inside it had a picture of both of my parents, and the picture of the Cullen Crest on the other inner side.

"That means 'More than my own life', because that is how much we love you." My mother said to me, describing the inscription. "I love you too, and I never stopped loving you, both of you. I knew somewhere you were trying to find me." I said.

When I finished my meal, Mom, Dad, Renesmee and I went back to the cottage. Everything seemed so familiar and safe. My last memories of the place were still clear in my mind, but I pushed them aside to feel the happiness of being home, with my family.

My room had not changed all that much since I was taken. It was rather large, like my sister's, but it was a more laid back style, much like my mother's. The walls were painted a gray stone color, with trim. The ceiling fan in the middle of the room was matte black. The curtains were a deep plum color, as was my bed spread and blankets lining the bed.

The lamps hung elegantly from the walls, and reminded me of old fashioned candle lights, with purple lampshades. My father spoke: "We changed it a bit since you had left. We thought that you might be more comfortable in a bed rather than a crib". I nodded as I said "Yes. It is very similar to me. It is very beautiful, thank you, for everything." I hugged both of my parents, who seemed to be very happy with my return.

**Author's Note: Hi! So I hope to have the next chapter up soon. They will feature more wolves and more of Will! **

**Thanks! **

**Elizabeth **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hi! I am still having major Twilight withdrawl and I am really getting into my own story. So, hopefully this will satisfy your appetite too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. I do own Elizabeth and William Cullen though. **

Elizabeth POV:

The next day, I woke up in my beautiful room. It all seemed so familiar, yet I was having trouble remembering things from before I was taken. I remember the way my room used to look, with my beautiful iron four poster crib, with purple tulle draping along the sides, and in-wall bookshelves lined with classic books and stuffed animals.

However, the most distinguished memory of my room was of the French doors positioned in the center of the wall facing the side of the house. Those doors where my last memory that I had of my room, my family, of my whole life. I walked over to them, examining the white paint of the doors, the smooth glass behind the plum colored curtains, and the view of the outside.

Outside of the doors stood a circle of marble benches, which surrounded an elegant granite fountain. I remember this view, I used to wander out to that spot every day when I was younger, and my mother would read to me while I sat on the beautiful benches.

I was surprised by my father, who was standing in my doorway "We almost tore those doors out after they took you. They were just a sad reminder that we had failed to protect you. But we also had wonderful memories of you out in that garden. If you feel uncomfortable with the doors, we can close up the wall?" he suggested.

"No, no I love this view. And they actually came through the window, and then left through the doors." I said giggling at how stupid I sounded. "You can never sound stupid Elizabeth. But the fact that you still have a sense of humor after what happened to you just show me that you are one of the strongest people I know." he said.

I smiled and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "And Dad." I said. "Yes?" he responded. "I just wanted to let you know that I never forgot you. I remember how we used to play piano together, and I never drank human blood. Not ever." I said. This statement made him smile, and his head was filled with happy thoughts.

Meanwhile, my mother's thoughts were telling me that she had made Nessie and me breakfast. I walked out of my room, dressed in a simple gray blouse and white pants. Out of habit, I put on my long black cloak, and I could tell by my family's laughter that they were not used to long formal cloaks. I looked down at my clothes, and I realized that this probably wasn't appropriate for my new life, so I untied the tie strings and I threw my cloak down on the chair next to the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Will POV:

"Mom, may I go visit Elizabeth?" I asked. My father sarcastically retorted "Yes master William, you may. Do not be late for tea time at eleven!" he said in a British accent. "Come on dude, you don't have to be so formal!" he said laughing. I laughed with him until my mother stated "Yes, Will you may" she said smacking the back of my father's head. "At least our son has better manners than you!" I heard her say before I ran to Liz's house.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! Sorry it is sort of a cliffy, well not really, but I don't know what to write anymore. So here it is! Happy New Year! **

**Love,**

**Elizabeth **


End file.
